24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nfl392
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wiki 24! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:"Not Included" Deaths for Day 3 page. If the links above do not provide the answer to any of your questions, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Acer4666 (Talk) 22:56, August 7, 2011 : A second welcome as well! Your observations are very much on point, and it is great to see you took the time to post a question since you were unsure. I hope you choose to hang around and add more to the project, it's always a pleasure when fans discover this project and join. 06:48, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Weapons Hey there, I've filled out the page weapons on 24/Season 1 with info on all the weapons I could see. Feel free to check it over and correct any mistakes. The only gun I'm uncertain on is Andre Drazen's one from the last few episodes, I've added some pics to imfdb to try to identify it, check it out if you can! I'll try to move onto the later seasons soon, any help gratefully received! :)--Acer4666 14:29, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Southpaw I just made a reply about your suggestion to the Forbidden Characters pages... he is awesome, and I will add him eventually for sure! If you have anymore ideas, let me know on Forbidden character Talk 1 (for seasons 1-4), or Forbidden character Talk 2 (for seasons 5-8). When I add it, I will remember to put a thank-you notation so everyone knows this guy was your discovery. 05:08, August 21, 2011 (UTC) What's your opinion about Rosner? Your work today just reminded me to get an opinion about this: Derek Rosner definitely died and is counted, but he was also seen with some other people. Do you think it makes sense to count as many as accurately possible, add them to the list too? (As a minimum, kind of like with the Valencia nuke count.) I think this is a good idea at the moment, and I'll give it a try if you think so too. 03:21, December 9, 2011 (UTC) That's a good idea for sure. There are some scenes in the Deaths on 24 page (which for some reason I am fascinated with) that can be investigated, pretty much all those marked with "unknown" for number of deaths. I can rewatch those scenes and, even if I probably can't get the true number dead, I can probably do a physical count of those on-screen to get a minimum. Nfl392 03:50, December 9, 2011 (UTC) : It is a really great page, isn't it. I checked, and there are only 4 other dudes in the room with Rosner. I'm going to jump in and start re-tallying it all. : Also, I've always been interested if there was a way to make wiki-tables automatically add stuff, so we wouldn't have to manually change all the numbers of a season each time. If you could discover a way to do it... well, you can imagine how outstanding that would be! Not even sure if it's possible, though. 05:39, December 11, 2011 (UTC)